Mi angelita guardiana
by Kaoru Himura star
Summary: Un niño sufre un engaño y a causa de eso conoce a su angelita, pero por cosas del destino se separan, pero se vuelven a encontrar 7 años más tarde, q pasara entre los dos?, es un inuxkagdonde una angelita se convierte en un diablito al mismo tiempo.Nuevo
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aqui traigo mi primer fic el cual espero sea de su agrado, le puse mucho esfuerzo jeje.

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino q a la genial Rumiko Takashi, q mas quisiera yo q fueran mios.

MI ANGELITA GUARDIANA

capitulo 1...

La noche se hacía presente en el año 2005 con un jovencito de 13 años muy triste que corria sin saber a donde dirigirse, de dorados ojos y pelo plateado que le quedaba corto, pero muy lindo, aquel chico cautivaria a cualquiera, sin embargo no se podia entender por un chico como el estaba tan triste, corria con rabia, furia tristeza? si mucha tristeza y su nombre era inuyasha.

inuyasha: como pudiste papá y mi mamá, con ... kikio yo te quiero-decía muy triste.

flash back...

kikio:se lo juro señor, fue el me trato de violar es un abusibo, usted debería poner control a un niño como su hijo-decía la muy malevola, inculpando a inuyasha de haber intentado violarla, de forma sinica ante su padre.

P.inu:si eso es verdad llama a inuyasha y hablaremos con el tambien llama a su madre kikio-dijo friamente como si no le importara inuyasha.

kikio:si señor...ahora vuelvo-dijo sinica.  
al rato...

kikio:ya los traje señor-dijo con respeto e inocensia fingida.

inuyasha:que pasa padre? por que me has mandado a...-no pudo terminar ya que una mano del padre de inuyasha lo había tirado lejos rompiendole el labio al pegarle una cachetada.

p.inu:como te atreves mal nacido! ahora sientate y vamos a hablar (claro despues que le pego le va a explicar por que le pego )-dijo friamente.

M.inu:querido, pero q ha pasado para que le allas pegado de esa manera-dijo asustada la madre y ayudando a levantar a su hijo malherido.

p.inu:sabes lo q ha estado haciendo tu hijo?..es un desgraciado y por nuestra buena reputación deberemos ponerle un castigo sin comparación-(por si acaso ellos eran de la clase alta).

inuyasha:pero q he hecho!-dijo muy exaltado y confundido al no entender nada.

kikio:no lo recuerdas inuyasha?- decia con lagrimas en los ojos (esas lagrimas eran tan falsas como ella misma).

inuyasha:pero q cosa? si yo no te he hecho nada-aun confundido.

kikio:acaso no recuerdas que trataste de violarme desgraciado-(vaya para su edad tenía muuucha imaginacion vibora).

inuyasha:que dices? yo nunca seria capaz de tocarte, nisiquiera he sido capaz de besarte kikio-ahora algo enojado por la mentira maldita de ella.

p.inu:vasta de mentiras mañana mismo te iras a un internado entendiste bien-cada vez mas frio .

m.inu:pero querido como que lo vas ha mandar a un internado?-la madre temblaba su hijo no seria capaz de algo asi.

p.inu:basta inuyasha es una desonrra para la familia-con rencor por los ojos no permitiria que un chiquillo detruyera su reputación.

inuyasha no soporto mas y salio corriendo de hay.

fin flash back...

inuyasha:mamá tu no hiciste nada...-decia melancolicamente.

El ya habia corrido lo suficiente y habia llegado a un callejon, derrepente una luz muy fuerte la cual alumbraba la mayoria del callejon lo cego por un momento, pero despues habrio los ojos lentamente.

inuyasha:quin esta ahy-dijo temeroso.

:yo soy tu angelita y estoy aqui por que tu estas triste, y debo cuidar de ti-dijo triste, pero dulce (ya saben quien es ?).

inuyasha:Y porque apareces ahora-dijo de forma desconfiado.

:como ya te lo dije estoy aqui por que tu estas triste-cada vez mas dulce y acercandose para acariciar el rostro de inuyasha (por si acaso la muchacha tenia la misma edad q inu).

inuyasha:y cual es tu nombre-.

:mi nombre es kagome, mucho gusto.Puedes pedirme lo que quieras y yo te lo dare, pero solo hasta q te sientas bien-.

inuyasha:bueno kagome... yase quiero que me des papas fritas tanto correr me agoto-dijo olvidandose de lo que habia pasado.

kagome:hay, los chicos son todos iguales, bueno si tu lo pides-kagome dijo resignada y al terminar de hablar soplo en su rostro y aparecio una porcion de papas fritas-contento?-.

inuyasha:si ya estoy mejor-despues de esa noche inuyasha regreso a su casa muy tarde sus padres no estaban y se dirigio a su cuarto con su angelita, la dejo durmiendo en un rincon en un sofacama y ella ni molesto.

Pasaron los dias e inuyasha estaba muy feliz por haber conocido a su angelita. Sin embargo estaba sintiendo algo extraño y no le parecia correcto.

Kagome tambien estaba sintiendo algo por inuyasha y para las angeles no estaba permitido enamorarse de sus protegidos, acaso seria eso lo que le estaba pasando a ella?.

Un dia como otros, pero ahora habian hido a pasear y pronto inuyasha se hiria a un internado, pero sus padres lo habian retrasado un poco, no entendia muy bien porque.

inuyasha:kagome sabes contigo siento algo extraño, creo que estoy enamorado de ti-dijo sonrojado.

kagome:yo... no puedo-dijo triste.

inuyasha:kagome te puedo pedir un favor-.

kagome:claro tu sabes que puedes-.

inuyasha:pues me darias un beso?-.muy sonrojado.

kagome:esta bien-ella se decia que estaba hay para seguir ordenes pero la verdad ella lo deseaba y esto los "superiores" lo notaban.

inuyasha se acerco lentamente y de poco muy de a poco la beso tiernamente y permanecio asi le gustaba bastante ese sabor que le transmitian sus labios, hasta que fue interrumpido por unas palabras.

kagome:yo te a...mo-dijo nerviosa y en ese momento aparecio su superior.

superior:kagome has desobedecido las reglas y te tendras que ir ademas este jovencito ya es feliz despidete-dijo enojado.

kagome:si... adios inuyasha, te quiero mucho-decia mientras las lagrimas caian sin control.

Kagome se fue al poco tiempo inuyasha fue al internado y hay permanecio por 7 años y ese dia volvio...

Un joven apuesto llegaba desde el aeropuerto para dirigirse a su hogar, le traia tanta nostalgia el recordar a su querida angel...

inuyasha:kagome te amo...-susurrando suavemente q solo los angeles pudieran escucharse y asi fue..

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

continuación.  
Un joven de unos 20 años, cabello plateado y hermosos ojos ambarinos llegaba desde un internado en el cual sus padres lo habían dejado desde niño y ahora volvia a su "hogar" el cual le traia sierta nostalgia por un antiguo amor.

inuyasha: kagome...te ...amo-.decia recordando aquella muchacha q aun se preguntaba si habia sido un sueño, sin embargo fue interrumpido por una voz codial.

M.domo: Bienbenido señor, la limosina lo espera y yo llevare su equipaje-.dijo de forma cordial.

inuyasha: ehm... si claro.- fastidiado respondio.

Al llegar a la casa una sirvienta le dio la bienbenida.

sirvienta: joven inuyasha bienvenido a su hogar, cambiando el tema sus padres me comunicaron q le tienen una sorpresa y se la daran en la sala principal-.dijo algo coqueta ya q no negaba q le gustaba inuyasha ya q los años le habian favorecido bastante.

inuyasha: esta bien, pero primero tomare un baño y me cambiare, Ah por cierto no te quieres bañar conmigo?-.siempre seductor, los años le habian enseñado unas mañas por decirlo de una manera.

sirvienta: pero joven q cosas dice-.

inuyasha: solo te ofrecia un rato agradable, pero ahora tengo q apurarme asi q adios-.

sirvienta: señor mejor me voy adios-.

En el cielo-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Una jovencita de 17 años, hermosos cabellos azabeches y profundos ojos chocolates se encontraba en una habitacion en la cual habia estado encerrada durante 4 años, la habitacion era muy linda sin embargo no para encerrar a una muchacha...no era justo. En el escritorio cercano a la cama se allava ella con una laptop como si estuviera haciendo algo sin embargo de sus labios salio una frase.

kagome: yo igual...te ...am...o-.

En otra parte del cielo...

superior: no puede ser, maldicion...otra vez este muchacho esta en peligro y debemos mandar un angel, sin embargo no puedo mandar espertos porq no hay y con los nuevos no quiero q se repita lo mismo q con kagome.

Mano derecha: señor, porq no lo intenta con la srta. kagome? ella ha estado estudiando 4 años a los humanos y no creo q siga igual, además podria enviarla con sango y mirocku-.

superior: si, podria ser buena idea, por favor manda a llamar a sango y mirocku -.

m.derecha: si señor-.

Al rato...

sango y mirocku: señor, para q nos necesitaba?-.

superior: Bueno yo quiero q acompañen a kagome al mundo humano a cuidar a un joven de nombre inuyasha-.

sango:pero señor porq 3 angeles para 1 solo humano-.

mirocku: si porq-.

superior: supongo q habran leido el expediente de kagome, pues el es el joven entienden?-.

sango y mirocku: si señor-.

superior: Bueno quisiera pedirles q vayan por kagome-.

rato despues...

kagome: q sucede padre?-.

superior: kagome volveras a ir al mundo humano-.

En ese instante los ojos de kagome se iluminaron como dos safiros anciosos y esto su padre lo noto.

superior: aunque nose si iras tu-.

kagome: Y q pretendes! cuando me trajiste de vuelta me pusiste en un lugar extraño durante 3 años y trataste de borrarme la memoria y creiste q no me enteraria? ja, y despues como si fuera poco me encerraste durante 4 años-. gritaba con muchas lagrimas callendo por sus rosadas mejillas.

superior: kagome, hija calmate por favor calmate... iras con sango y mirocku-.

kagome: esta bien-. secamente repondio le habia hecho mucho daño y habia perdido parte de su inocencia.

superior: ya te puedes ir, pero antes te quiero informar q tu no trabajaras con alas, sino como una estudiante de intercambio, en la vida de los humanos tu tienes 17 años ya q como detuve tu crecimiento por 3 años, sango y mirocku se mostraran como una pareja y tu iras a la casa del joven, ahora ve y arregla tus cosas para q te vallas-. lo ultimo lo dijo con dulzura ya q aunque tratara de ser dura era su hija.

kagome: si padre-. y le dio un beso en la mejilla- te quiero-.

Ya en la tierra--------------------------------------------

inuyasha: ya padre cual es la sorpresa?-.

p. y m.: si hijo

padre: bueno estas comprometido con kikio, pasa kikio-.

inuyasha: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

continuara... 


	3. Nos conociamos de antes?

Continuació.  
inuyasha: Queeeeeeeeeeeee?...no puede ser yo casado con kikio, pero si fue por su culpa q yo estuve encerrado esos malditos 7 años, para luego llegar aqui y que me digan q me tengo q casar con esa-.

P.inu: No le digas esa y tu sabes muy bien que si no hubiera sido por tus cosas raras nada de esto hubiera pasado, y además te deberias sentir orgulloso de q te aya perdonado y se quiera casar contigo-.dijo el padre ya alterado por el comportamiento "extraño" segun el si el tenia la culpa.

inuyasha: Tu sabes bien q yo no le hice nada a kikio o no?-.decia temiendo q su padre lo considerara todavia un psicopata violador y no confiara en el, pero q le podía hacer...simplemente tendria q obedecer.

p.inu: pues no te he creido, por q ella mentiria con algo asi?-.

En eso entro una mujer muy sensual, y elegante, de cabellos negros y largos llegando aproximadamente a su parte baja de la cintura. Tenia puesto un vestido corto con un tajo en la pierna izquierda q la hacia ver mas seductora, tambien en el vestido traia un gran escote mas o menos hasta su omblido y provocando una paqueña bolsa de tela al llegar a este, se cubria tan solo la mitad del seno de esta, sin embargo eso parecia no importarles a los padres de inuyasha y este no podía negar q era una mujer muy atractiva.

kikio: inuyasha! ya has llegado por q no me habisaste, bueno ya no importa y dime como te fue? tus padres ya te contaron?-. dijo saltando sobre el y abrasandolo del cuello.

inuyasha: ehm...si y no sabia que habías madurado tanto en estos 7 años y lo digo literalmente eh-. mas q mal inuyasha se habia vuelto un seductor.

kikio: inuyasha tu tambien te has vuelto muy apuesto los años han hecho un buen trabajo contigo-.en ese momento deposito un corto beso en los labios de su "prometido" (n/a:Como la odio )-"Inuyasha, parece q desfrutare mucho mi trabajo, aparte de tu aportarme gran dinero ya q te has recibido de medico, cometere la estafa mas famosa y una agran matansa que causare jajajaja"-pensaba la muy malbada.

p.inu: bueno nosotros saldremos a cenar y los dejaremos solos para q se conosacn-.decia con tono picaro.

m.inu: Ya mi amor no seas tan malo, si recien se ven despues de mucho tiempo. Aproposito hablando del tema kikio no se puede ir tan tarde asi q mejor la pasamos a dejar ahora mismo a su casa, que dices kikio?-.

kikio: si señora, claro mis padres se pueden preocupar no es bueno q una jovencita decente ande tan tarde en la noche-.(n/a:mentirosa de seguro y se queria quedar sola con inu).

p.inu: pues sin mas que decir kikio se va con nosotros y mejor nos apuramos q llegaremos tarde-.

m.inu: ya hijo te acuestas temprano y no hagas maldades-. lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono picaron.

inuyasha: ya vallance que se van a demorar, chao que les vaya bien-.

m.inu: adios mi amor.

DESPUES DE DEJAR A KIKIO EN SU CASA...

m.inu: Ahh...-.grito al recordar algo muy importante.

p.inu: Que te pasa mujer para que grites asi?-.

m.inu: mi amor se nos olvido esperar a la muchacha que venia de intercambio!-.

p.inu: pero no te preocupes si esta inuyasha-.

m.inu: si, pero no le dijimos nada de la muchacha-.(n/a:nose porque estos padres se me hacen conocidos? ah porque los mios son asi)

p.inu:ya veras que inuyasha sabe como manejarlo-.

m.inu: si eso creo, mejor sigamos que nos esperan en el restaurante-.

CON NUESTRA ANGELITA...

kagome: Bueno Sango y Mirocku aqui nos separamos yo ire a la casa y ustedes a su departamento, cualquier cosa los contacto vale?-.

Sango: claro kagome, tu lo sabes-.

Mirocku: si bueno señorita aqui me despido-. y beso su mano.

Kagome se acerco a la puerta la toco y abrio una sirvienta ya que inuyasha se encontraba en su abitacion acomodandose y no escucho la puerta.

sirvienta: Hola señorita los señores de la casa han salido y no pueden atenderla por ahora, pero me encargaron que le dijera a donde esta su habitación y que me pidiera lo que quisiera-.

kagome: muchas grasias, pero me intalare y tomare un baño nada mas ya q estoy algo cansada-.

sirvienta: si señorita, sigame por favor-.

Ya en la habitacion kagome estab algo complicada con las cosas ya que nunca en su vida habia hecho algo asi de acomodar su ropa y tenia un desopelote en que se le caian las cosas, los zapatos, ropa interior y de vestir etc... en eso llega una sirvienta por el ruido.

sirvienta: señorita esta bien!-.

kagome: si nose preocupe que yo puedo sola-.

La sirvienta cerro la puerta y se marcho, pero inuyasha tambien sintio el ruido y fue a ver que era.Kagome seguia complicada con las cosas y estaba agachada y se veia su ropa interior ya que tan solo andaba con una cortita mini falda. En esto entra inuyasha y se queda boquiabierta con el "paisaje".

inuyasha: disculpa que haces?-.

kagome: oh lo siento por el ruido-. y cuando se dio cuenta como se encontraba se sonrojo y empeso a reir nerviosamente, cuando also la mirada se quedo helada igual que inuyasha.

inuyasha: Quien ...e..re.s...tu-.decia no creia lño que veian sus ojos.

kagome: "que hago no pense tener esta reaccion en mi al volver a verlo, que me pasa? mi corazon late fuerte, pero no le puedo decir quien soy"-emh...yo soy la estudiante de intercambio,..si eso yo soy la estudiante de intercambio-.

inuyasha: a vaya y porque te cuesta tanto el ordenar tu closet-.

kagome: es que bueno yo nunca lo he hecho jejeje-.

inuyasha: ven que yo te ayudare-.

kagome: grasias-.

Derrepente entre tanto ordenar aparece la ropa interior de kagome, y esta se sonroja de sobreforma.

Kagome: eh eh dame esto!-.

inuyasha: jajaja si que eres divertida y estas roja jajaja,...tanto nervio te causo?-. lo ultimo lo dijo con su casual tono seductor-"nose porque, pero es una locura no creo volver a ver a kagome, aproposito ella no me ha dicho su nombre, sera posible? noo si fuera kagome deberia tener la misma edad q yo y ella debe tener 15 o 16"

kagome: Que cosas dices jejeje-.

inuyasha: oye cambiando el tema cuantos años tienes y cual es tu nombre-.

kagome: Bueno yo me llamo kagome y tengo 17 años-.

inuyasha: pero aparentas 15 años, pareces una niña-.

kagome: como que una niña?-.

inuyasha se empeso a acercar por alguna extraña razon kagome le atraia y le gustaba eso, sin embargo con kagome ella lo sabia muy bien no podia pasar nada, aunque kagome ya ubiera experimentado el amor solia tener una inocensia de niña lo cual para inuyasha la hacia ver...linda? si la hacia ver linda, inuyasha se acercaba mas y mas para besarla.

inuyasha: shh...tranquila que no te hare nada que tu no quieras-. y se acercaba de forma seductora, ya la tenia entra la puerta y el y en eso.

m.inu: kagome me dijeron...-.

Y calleron los dos al piso kagome encima de inuyasha y...

continuara...

muchas grasias a todos por los review, espero q les siga gustando la historia y ademas no se preocupen q les pondre actualisaciones muy seguidas. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aqui esta la continuación, les doy las gracias por sus comentarios y me alegra que les este gustando m historia, se viene lo mejor de la historia y espero dejen muchos reviws . bueno ahora la historia, nos vemos abajo...

**Bueno antes de poner la continuacion les voy a escribir el reglamento de los angeles para que entiendan algunas cosas que van a venir mas adelante.  
**_los angeles no se pueden enamorar de sus protegidos.  
No se les esta permitido tener mas de tres novios(a) _

_antes de casarse esta rotundamente prohibido sentir sensaciones de exitacion, bajo una ocacion X con un humano o angel.  
no se tolera que un angel llegue sin virginidad al matrimonio_

_tampoco se pueden besar con sus novios antes de casarse _

_prohibido el noviasgo entre angeles y humanos _

_no se les permite tener conocimiento del sexo antes de la boda.  
nose puede intervenir entre un noviasgo o matrimonio.  
**continuacion...**_

Los dos calleron al piso tras ser empujados por la puerta que se habria y dejaba ver a la mamá de inuyasha.

m.inu: hijo q tipo de bienbenida le has dado a kagome, esa no es la forma tu ya sabes q estas comprometido con kikio-. lo primero lo dijo en un tono picaro, pero luego cambio a algo enojado.

inuyasha: mamá que cosas dices, yo no hacia nada malo solo nos caimos ya q tu entraste y nos empujaste-. decia mientras se paraba precipitadamente.

Kagome se habia quedado helada, su amor estaba compometido y una de las reglas era no intervenir en medio de un noviasgo, y no lo haria ya q no queria irse de su lado, no lo haria...

m.inu: .bueno volviendo a lo que venia, como bienbenida para ti y en celebracion del noviasgo de mi hijo haremos una fiesta y queria que te arreglaras muy linda, sera mañana en la noche y hoy trata de descansar-.

inuyasha: oye estas bien, parece q ubieras visto un fantasma-. dijo mientras la ayudaba a pararse, pero noto que estaba palida.

kagome: si solo me senti mareada, y debe ser por el viaje-.

m.inu: no niña tienes que tener cuidado con tu salud yo ahora tengo q salir, pero porfavor inuyasha la podrias llevar hasta abajo y darle un vaso de agua que esta palidisima-.

inuyasha: si claro mamá-. y asi la acompaño hasta abajo.

**Ya Abajo en la cocina...

* * *

**

inuyasha: oye porque te pusiste palida en el momento q mi mamá dijo q yo estaba comprometido-. decia mientras le servia un vaso de agua.

kagome: inuyasha...tu me recuerdas o no?-. pregunto con una pequeña lagrimita q caia desordenada.

Continuara-...

* * *

Bueno se que es cortita, pero espero les haya gustado. 


	5. Chapter 5

acontinuación...

Kagome: no me recuerdas?-. decía en un tono triste e inuyasha solo estaba helado, acaso ella era su angel que conocio y enamoro cuando aun tenía 13 años?. En ese lapso de silencio recordo las palabras de su padre...

Flash back...

superior: Kagome, ahora no puedes revelar tu identidad, ya q los adultos no creen en nosotros y si el se entera podría ser perjudicial para nuestra existencia-. decía el padre mientras los ojos de kagome se ponían tristes al no poder decirle a el lo q pasaba.

kagome: claro padre-. y se retiro.

Fin flash back...

inuyasha: que si te recuerdo, tu eres...-.

kagome: Oh jajaja, Fue la otra vez en el aeropuerto, yo te vi, pero supongo que tu a mi no-. decía tratando de arreglar el moco q se habia mandado.

inuyasha: que raro, porque siendo una bellesa como tu ya te ubiera visto y no te ubiera olvidado-.(n/a: si lo se sono a mirocku jeje )-. dijo inuyasha cambiando su tono a uno más seductor.

kagome: que haces?-. dijo kagome al notar q inuyasha se acercaba-"Oh no, kagome recuerda las reglas, recuerda las reglas...pero..."-pensaba perdiendose en los hermosos ojos dorados de inuyasha(n/a: y quien no?)y borrando toda clase de pensamientos.

inuyasha: que no es obvio?-. dijo acercandose a sus labios más y más de una forma algo lujuriosa.

kagome: no-. dijo tratando de sonar lo más seca posible.

inuyasha: pues acaso no recuerdas lo q interrumpio la puerta y la caida-. decía mientras estaba a punto de besarla, abriendo levemente sus labios.

: (tos) perdón q pasa aqui?-. decía una voz femenina.

kagome: "Uff, no creo q iba a poder resistir mucho"-. pensaba kagome, ella no lo negaba estaba muy enamorada de el, pero habian reglas y debia cumplirlas.

inuyasha: Ah hola kikio...aqui no ha pasa nada es solo q kagome se sintio mareada y mi madre me dijo q la ayudara y le diera un vaso de agua-. dijo tratando de calmarse, no sabia porque, pero kagome producia algo extraño en el.

Al escuchar la palabra kikio a kagome se le abrieron los ojos como platos, ya q estar tanto tiempo le habia dado tiempo de averiguar sobre algunos malechores o humanos comunes y kikio era la más grande asesina y estafadora encubierta del todo japon, pero habia un hombre no sabia su nombre, pero el trabajaba junto a ella.

kagome:ki...kio"no puede ser esta familia corre gran peligro"-kagome no se había dado cuanto q el nombre de kikio lo habia dicho en voz alta.

kikio:"parece q esta mocosa me conoce, tengo q averiguar y si sabe algo eliminarla"-pensó kikio al notar el nerviosismo de kagome-si q pasa?-respondio ante la palabra q salió de los labios de kagome.

kagome: ah, no pasa nada, mucho gusto..soy kagome Higurashi y usted es kikio...-dijo ella propisiando q kikio dijera su apellido.

kikio: kikio Sakiminamoto (n/a: si q me costo inventar ese apellido) mucho gusto-. dijo haciendo una reverencia.

inuyasha: Bueno kikio a que venias?-.

kikio: inuyasha mi amor, te venia a invitar q fueramos a cenar, tambien vino mi primo koga a si q kagome podrias se su acompañante e ir con nosotros?-.

kagome: claro, sería un honor.Me voy a cambiar y regreso en un momento-. decia mientras se retiraba.

Inuyasha tambien se habia cambiado, ahora vestia un smokin negro con una camisa blanca sin corbata, la verdad se veia bastanto wapo.

kikio por otro lado vestia un vestido rojo sin tirantes que dejaba ver sus bien formados hombros. El vestido era ajustado y le llegaba a los tobillo. Sus zapatos eran de una plataforma no muy exagerasa y tenia unos tirantes q se envolvian al rededor del tobillo.

Tambien estaba Koga quien llegaba un smokin del mismo color que inuyasha, pero con corbata y una rosa blanca en el lado izquierdo.

En ese momento se acercaba por las escaleras la linda señorita de nombre kagome. Ella traia un vestido que destapaba parte de sus hombros, era de color celeste.Era ajustado hasta la cintura y despues caia como cascada lo cual le llegaba hasta bajo la rodilla. Llebaba unas botas muy elegantes de color azul oscuro, tenian un taco muy fino, como para caerse y torserse un tobillo. En el cuello tenia un pendiente muy lindo y fino el cual era acompañado por aros del mismo diseño.

koga: wao que señorita mas linda, permitame porfavor-.dijo ofreciendole un brazo- usted es kagome verdad-

kagome: si señor-. dijo tomando el brazo ofrecido.

inuyasha: Ya podriamos irnos de una vez!-. dijo le molestaba ver a kagome tan coqueta.

Y asi se fueron a su cita de 4 ...

Continuara... 


End file.
